


The Void Devours All

by ForgedInSmoke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gay dark lords, M/M, angbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6661465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgedInSmoke/pseuds/ForgedInSmoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gay dark lords. Kinda sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Void Devours All

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not J. R. R. Tolkien. I don't own the Silm at all. 
> 
> This is probably crappy. It's probably flawed. I'm not a great writter. I apologize.

From the moment I saw you, you were mine. You didn't notice me, hiding away in the shadows, on the first day that I saw you. You were so beautiful, with your molten lava hair, and your infectious laugh that held so much warmth. You were the sun to my moon, brilliant gold to my misty silver. Oh how I wanted to just sweep you up and carry you away from those fools! I could see the desire for more within you, though you hid it well.

Then I met you. You were so weary at first, it hurt me, though I'd never admit it out loud. Slowly you came to know me, to see as I do. It was then you showed me your true potential. I was amazed. The fools hadn't seen your genius, your brilliance and that was their mistake. My beautiful fire, my golden sun, you managed to tame me. None other can boast that, so be proud. Not even my success after leaving had been able to do so.

That was when I realized I loved you. It terrified me. It made me hurt you, and for that I am ashamed. So now, I sit here in this void, and I think about you. Of your golden flame hair, your soft sweet touch, your captivatingly expressive eyes... 

Whispers enter the void, telling me of your accomplishments and when things didn't go exactly according to your plan. I wish I could see you again. I would lavish you in kisses and caresses. I would tell you that everything is going to be alright. I would do anything to see you again.

I sit here alone at times, and I conjure up phantoms of you. It never helps. This empty nothingness is unforgiving. You are the last thing I cling to in here. I remember descriptions of things, but I can no longer call upon the images. Some I have forgotten completely. It scares me to think that I might lose you, might forget you.

My sweet Mairon, sweet Sauron... know that I have always loved you. I'm sorry... as time goes on I find it harder and harder to remember you. You're all thats left....

How did we meet Mairon?

...I've forgotten what you look like Mairon.

What's my name? Who are you to me?

Mairon.... I like that word...

Mairon...

Mai....

M?


End file.
